Ombre
by VANDARA16
Summary: A tipsy girl with ombre hair finds herself in Ancient Egypt, a time where superstition runs rampant and her hair gets her mistaken as both a deity and a presage.


Browsing the streets of modern day Egypt under the scorching rays of the sun wasn't the best, but it also wasn't the worst. Beneath the unforgiving heat was the underlying sent of fresh bread and succulent meat being cooked for tourists wishing too get a taste of the ancient culture.

One in particular not noticing the disgusted stares as she began openly salivating, her saliva dripping from the corners of her mouth. Her hands itched too snatch a fresh kabob from a vendor. Her stomach growled intensely as she frowned at her slightly empty purse. It wasn't that she was broke, she just hadn't brought enough money with her before leaving the hotel for the day. She spent most of the day browsing and buying clothes, now her stomach is paying the price. She sighed as her senses were continuously assaulted while her fellow tourists went ahead of her. She lagged behind in a sluggish pace, the tour guides overly enthusiastic voice causing her mood too worsen.

"Now that we have left the market place and you all have had your fill, we will be boarding a boat that will cross the longest river on earth, The Nile." The group whispered and murmured in excitement, her own mood lifting. She yelped as she was pulled aside as the group drew closer too the dock.

She let out a confused sound when she realized the one too pull her aside wasn't a sketchy person like she thought. Instead, it was a man attending too a jewelry stand. The man was bald and wore a tan cloak that seemed more expensive then most would believe. His fingers each had beautiful rings while large gold earrings hung from his ears. His upturned grin soothed her worries slightly while she remained tense, her hand inside her purse waiting too whip out her pepper spray.

"I can see your destiny. It will be harsh, but prosperous." He reached into his robes and drew out a necklace that seemed too be made from gold. "This is the Millennium Ring. It can lead you too the path of prosperity, if you will let it."

She gave the man a blank look as she tightened her grip on her pepper spray, "Thanks, but I'd rather have those binoculars there."

The vendor turned in confusion as she motioned towards the aged binoculars behind him. It was surrounded by jewelries that shined and scarves that seemed soft too the touch. The binoculars were clunky but were of decent quality. The man turned back too the women and stared at her in confusion.

"Y-yes, well, I am sure that this Ring, this GOLD ring, will be of better value to you."

The girl laughed nervously as his tone turned more insistent, "It's a pretty… ring… but I'd much rather have the binoculars behind you. I'm sure they would be more helpful then that gold-thingy. It's not even a ring, it's more of a glorified dream catcher!"

He felt the muscles in his face twitch in irritation as he pushed the ring towards her in a desperate manner. She backed away before pushing his hand aside.

"It's gold!"

"I don't want it!"

"Don't all women want prosperity?!"

"Sexist asshole!"

"DESTINY!"

"Just give me the binoculars and leave me alone!"

The vendor had a crazed look in his eyes before letting out a strangled noise and closing his eyes. She hesitantly walked closer too the vendor before finding the binoculars being shoved into her hands. She looked up at the vendor, who was glaring at her in irritation, the once seemingly calm man replaced by an irritated .

vendor

"Perhaps I was mistaken. That or you are just a fool. Take them and return as you were."

"… Do I have too pay for these?" She dug through her bag, "Cause I only have, like, two dollars in U.S. coins on me."

"Leave!"

"Okay, Okay, Geez so moody. Hope that dream catcher's faulty."

She sped away as the man screamed in frustration. The man turned and clutched the ring as she ran, his breath quickening while he reflected on his failure. Master Ishtar was going too skin him and leave him under Ra's heat too turn into Jackal bacon!

The servant bit his nails and let out a strangled noise once more. He wasn't at fault, it was the girl! Oohh but what to tell his master…

* * *

The Boat rocked back and forth unsteadily as the tourists children zipped from one side too the next. She felt her throat tighten up again as her empty stomach disagreed with the motion. She brought her hand over her mouth as she whipped her head from side to side. She stopped at another tourist who was red in the face and clutching a bottle with water. She rushed to the man and snatched his bottle. She chugged the rest of the water, which had an unusual flavor.

"Shots, shots, shots, shOTS, SHOTS, SHOTS" She jumped in surprise as the red-faced man continued to chant to her, his breath causing her nose to scrunch. She dropped the bottle as the corners of her vision faded.

"H-hey… what was in that bottle?"

"The good stuff" he chortled, "Vodka!"

She blanched, "Oh god."

She ran to the edge of the boat, her steps quickly becoming unsteady as she threw her head over the edge. She dry heaved as the alcohol quickly climbed its way up her throat. She felt the boat rock as her grip on the railing loosened.

"Somebody help her, she's gonna fall!"

It happened slowly in her intoxicated mind. Her vision caught things in cinematic slow motion as her body lurched while she dove into the Nile. The cold and murky water burned her eyes and veiled her vision. She clawed her way up as her lungs burned with need. Just as her head broke threw the surface of the water she felt a force grab her leg and drag her further down the murky depths. She gasped in panic, drinking in the water. She clawed at her throat as her vision faded, the noises from above fading and her chest tightening.

It was like she was going to sleep.

It wasn't so bad.

* * *

She didn't have the strength to open her eyes but it was hotter then she remembered. The water licked at her ankles as she twitched her limbs, testing out her mobility as best as she could. She gripped the soil below her as she inched herself away, her soaked purse being dragged behind her. She paused as a low hiss filled the air. Her breathing stopped as her sand covered eyes cracked open and tilted behind her. Nothing was in the water, only a couple drifting logs. She turned back around and resumed her struggles, limbs numbed from the excursion. A low rumble caused her too whip her head around.

It looked hungry. A long jaw with teeth sharper then they should have been. It was a crocodile. It was only a couple yards away.

She struggled too her feet as it crawled closer, it's jaws wide open. She whimpered as her legs gave out, the skin of her knees ripping and becoming bloody. She could hear it getting closer. She looked ahead of her and grabbed a hanging branch, hoisting herself up just as it snapped it's jaws centimeters from her sandals. She dragged herself up the trench before rolling over to her back in exhaustion, gasping for much needed air as her wet clothes and skin collected sand and mud.

She raised her head and lazily inspected her surroundings, her mind still foggy from the vodka. Grass, trees, and no sign of civilization. She shakily stood and squeezed the water out of her long hair, the blond half having mud and sand covering it's bright sunny strands. She cried out in frustration as her dirty sundress clung to her thighs.

Time too take in her situation.

She fell off the boat after getting tipsy, woke up further from civilization and nearly got eaten by a croc, soaking wet while the sun grew closer to sun down and a very limited amount of knowledge on survival. Mind you, she's still tipsy too.

She had two options, either stay put or find a city.

Hmm

They say it's best to stay put, that way your energy won't be wasted and it would be easier for a rescue team too pin-point your location. If she were to follow the river and find a city herself though...

To stay or not to stay.

Not stay.

She grabbed for her purse and took in what would be useful. Pepper spray, mini-cracked binoculars, a hand held eye-shadow compact with a mirror, and a wet green scarf that she got this morning. There other small things like coins and rubber bands but they weren't needed in this situation. She allowed herself a couple more minutes of rest before shakily getting up and wrapping the scarf around her head and shoulders, being sure to tuck her hair in.

Time to head up stream.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism and ideas for events later on into the story is completely welcomed.**


End file.
